moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Macbeth Dizz
Macbeth Dizz, a mówiąc adekwatniej Macbeth Brian Dizz jest synem znanego właściwie wszystkim Jakuba Dizz, który to dołączył do Federacji podczas pierwszej Inwazji I i od tego momentu piął się po szczeblach kariery w górę i przyjmując rozkazy wyłącznie od Dzieci Heinricha, mając już za sobą chociażby takie osiągnięcia jak długa infiltracja na terenach CreepyTown pod przykrywką czy ogromny wkład w Bitwie w Wąwozie Rybaka, gdzie był towarzyszem między innymi Krwawego Kruka czy Nieogarniętego Marine Zarazy, na którego oczach dokonał żywota, ginąc podczas starcia z Karmazynową Lady Raveną. Nie widział on jednak, że jeszcze przed pierwszą Inwazją było mu dane spłodzić dziecko, które przez ponad sześć lat żyło bez ojca, a gdy siły Legiona dotarły do Dizz City, stracił także matkę, cudem samemu przeżywając, a w później zostając znalezionym przez wojska Kraju, które akurat zmierzały do Metropolii. Po dotarciu do stolicy chłopiec trafił do sierocińca, a ku zdziwieniu wszystkim został z niego wyciągnięty z nieznanych powodów przez Dzieci Heinricha, a dokładniej Elizabeth Terrance. Wygląd Syn Jakuba jest młodym, bo zaledwie sześcioletnim, uroczym chłopcem o dużych złotych oczach i drobnej jasnej twarzy, która z kolei nie raz jest skrywana pod rumieńcami. Jego smukłe ciało, wydaje się być drobne, nawet jak na swój wiek, a jego cechą rozpoznawczą, tak jak u jego ojca są gęste włosy w wyraźniej, fioletowej barwie, niechlujnie rozczochrane z grzywką, która to bezwładnie opada mu na czoło. W momencie, kiedy to Macbeth został odnaleziony przez siły federacji w zniszczonym Dizz City miał na sobie dwuczęściową, zapinaną piżamę, która to posiadała jasną, morską barwę, lecz ta była skrywana pod warstwą błota i innych brudów, zresztą też jak twarz, włosy, ręce i reszta ciała chłopca, który mierzył wszystkim zamglonym wzrokiem pełnym żalu. Kiedy był przewożony do Metropolii miał już na sobie za dużych rozmiarów, ale wolny od brudów strój podobny to tych co nosili jego wybawiciele. Po pierwszym spotkaniu Elizabeth miał on na sobie już przeciętną, lekko ubrudzona keczupem bluzę z kapturem i czarne dresy. Jego kłaki też wydawały się krótsze. Na chwilę dzisiejszą jest on widziany w dwóch wariantach garderoby, z czego pierwszy wydaje się być mniejszą wersją gustownego stroju, który to dziewczyna przeważnie ma na sobie, a najczęściej jest on widoczny, kiedy ta nie ma co z nim zrobić i zabiera go np. na ważniejsze spotkania, różne otwarcia itp itd. Drugi, widziany zwykle, gdy chłopak po prostu pałęta się po Pałacu, składa się na całkowicie czarne spodnie pseudo militarne (moro), standardowe adidasowe buty i żółtawą podkoszulke z cieniutkimi jak nitki, pionowymi paskami od pasa do szyi. Całość jest zakrywana przez rozpinaną, z wierzchu skórzaną bluzę z wysokim kołnierzem. Jej górna część jest całkowicie pokryta czernią (tak samo jak rękawy), a od połowy natomiast biała. Największą zmianą jest jednak tutaj fryzura syna Jakuba, którego naturalnego fioletu się wyzbył na rzecz nieco innej wariaci, którą jak twierdzi Elizabeth sam sobie wybierał. Po boczkach, przy uszach jego włosy są czarne i krótko ostrzyżone, a czubek głowy składa się z skierowanych w lewo, sporej grubości "kolców" w jaśniejszym kolorze, czyli blondzie. Osobowość Sam Macbeth jest dzieckiem, o którym można śmiało powiedzieć, że jest dość grzeczny i sympatyczny. Jego uczynność sprawia, że ciągle pragnie on jakoś pomóc innym, o którym z resztą bardzo się "troszczy". Zawszę kiedy Elizabeth opuszcza pałac, ten siedzi jak na szpilkach i rozgrzanym węglu w okolicy głównego wyjścia, a zabranie go stamtąd jest praktycznie możliwe tylko dla innych Dzieci Heinricha. W innym przypadku jest on w stanie nawet bronić się zębami, gdy nadejdzie taka potrzeba. Z resztą zdaje się być najbardziej przywiązany właśnie do podopiecznych Welffa. Na początku był on dość bojaźliwy, ale Tardsihe Łowrow na swój sposób pozbył się o chłopaka tej cechy, pokazując mu, że to On jest najstraszniejszy w pałacu, co niewiadomo jak ale zadziałało i Dizz przestał bać ciemności, trupów, pająków i kilku innych drobiazgów. Ponadto chłopak w przeciwieństwie do swego ojca wykazał zainteresowanie nauką. Gloria czasami przeszkoli go w zakresie dobrych manier, Szalona w strzelaniu do celu, ale najbardziej na jego edukacje ma wpływ Marcus, który najczęściej gdy młodziak się do niego przypałęta da mu kilka "wskazówek" co do nauk ścisłych czy strategii (choć to raczej mu się nie przyda w najbliższym czasie). Macbeth'a najbardziej jednak cechuje jego uczynność i oddanie do nowej rodziny, której stara się pomagać w swoim zakresie. Relacje Dzieci Heinricha Macbeth nie ma pojęcia dlaczego trafił do ich pałacu, ale ci wydają się być pozytywnie nastawieni do jego osoby, dlatego też chłopiec odzwierzęca się im tym samym, a nawet po stokroć. Jest on bardzo przywiązany do każdego z nich i stara się być uczynny jak tylko może, by tylko nie być czymś co pałęta im się między nogami. Zdaje się on jednak w głębi serca faworyzować osoby takie jak Tardsihe, choć ten nie chce dać mu ponosić swojej maski, Szaloną, bo ta swego czasu pokazała mu wiele fajnych rzeczy jak np. "Gra w strzelanie do celu". Glorie, która aktywnie uczy go zasad dobre wychowania, ale mimo wszystko najwyżej u niego w hierarchii zawszę będzie Elizabeth, z którą spędza najwięcej czasu. W końcu to właśnie ona wyciągnęła go z sierocińca, a ponadto Terrance zawsze staje w obronie chłopca, gdy ten coś przeskrobie. Choć to oczywiście nie oznacza, że nie potrafi go skarcić. Ciekawostki * Postać Macbeth'a jest w dużym stopniu inspirowana BananowymHajsem, które w pewnym stopniu jest też przeciwieństwem syna Jakuba. * Imię Macbeth u chłopca wzięło się z z dwóch źródeł. Z mangi Fairy Tail od jednego z byłych członków mrocznej gildii Oracion Seis - Midnight'a oraz tytułowego protagonisty tragedii Williama Shakespeare’a. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures